Terminator Revilation
by Darkhav3n
Summary: A terminator has been sent back in the form of a green hedgehog to protect Amy Rose... Can it save her from another Terminator sent back to kill her, and win her love also?(Remember, this terminator is as close to human as a terminator can get)
1. Chapter 1 The T800

CHAPTER 1 = THE T-800  
  
I Don't own the Terminator series, James Cameron does, and I don't own Sonic, but Sega does.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A quiet night, except for the low rumble of rap and pop rock in cars bobbing up and down the  
  
streets of Los Angeles. Nothing seemed unusual that night, nothing at all. No one would know  
  
that two machines from the future would fight to the death, no one would know that an entire  
  
research company would be destroyed, that a nuclear war would be stopped.  
  
A high static sound was coming from behind a truck nearby. Then a few sparks could be seen.  
  
Suddenly, a large glowing white orb appeared out of thin air, and everything electrically  
  
powered within 10 feet of the orb were shut down completely.  
  
Now, where the orb had been, there was a large, masculant green hedgehog sat hunched over,  
  
nude, sitting inside a small crater where extreme temperatures were emitted. But the hedgehog  
  
just sat there, as though it did not feel anything, though it's flesh on its feet were  
  
steaming.  
  
It stood up slowly, staring unblinkingly at its surroundings. Then everything within ten feet  
  
of it powered back on, creating a patch of light where it was standing. In a building nearby,  
  
a small percentage of a gang of humans were staring at the hedgehog, as they had never seen  
  
one before.  
  
The hedgehog approached the bar the humans were in, clearly not caring if they were staring or  
  
not. It opened the door, and it hit the doorstop with a snap. Everyone that wasn't staring  
  
before was now. They were all shocked.Note : You would too if something you didn't know existed  
  
stood in front of you completely nude. It looked at them all, apparently intent on taking one's  
  
clothes. He stopped at a male human of equal size. The Hedgehog told him in a monotone voice,  
  
"I need your clothes, your boots, and your motorcycle." Everyone in the bar burst out in laughter.  
  
"Hahahahaha,.....You forgot to say please." The human gave the hedgehog a sinister smile, and  
  
rubbed the cigar he was smoking into the hedgehog's chest. The hedgehog didn't budge. The human  
  
stood, flabberghasted.  
  
The hedgehog grabbed the human's hand and twisted. The Male let out a shrill scream of agony, as  
  
another human smacked a pool stick over the hedgehog's head. It immediately spun around and threw  
  
him across the room, sending him flying out the window. It turned around again, and let go of the  
  
first human. Another one came running up to it and stabbed it in the stomach. About halfway through  
  
its body, something inside it made a loud metal CHINK! Realization dawned on the third human just  
  
as the hedgehog took the knife and stuck it through the human's arm, immobilizing him.  
  
The first human snuck into the kitchen while they were fighting, but the hedgehog had anticipated  
  
this. It walked into the room, while the human attempted to load a pistol with a broken hand.  
  
The hedgehog snatched the pistol before the human could react, and loaded it. The human took off  
  
his clothes, took out his motorcycle keys, and said slowly, "Here...Take it!Aungh..." and he threw  
  
the keys to the hedgehog.  
  
As the hedgehog mounted the motorcycle, another human kicked open the door, and shot a shotgun into  
  
the air.He said quickly, "I can't letcha take the man's wheels, so get off before I put you down."  
  
The hedgehog slowly walked up to the human, and after what seemed like hours, he was infront of the  
  
human. "Don't you cock an attitude wit' me, boy!" The hedgehog grabbed the shotgun before the human  
  
could react. The hedgehog reached into the human's pocket, and pulled out sunglasses. It slipped  
  
them on, and left. 


	2. Chapter 2 Dammit

TERMINATOR REVILATION  
  
Chapter 2 - Dammit  
  
The T800 rounded a corner.It couldn't be. Somehow they had eluded  
  
him 2 times in a row. They thought he was the bad guy. He had to  
  
prove Sonic and Amy wrong. But what could he do? Sonic was running  
  
at what his systems clocked at 597 miles an hour, and he was stuck  
  
on a motorbike that could only go 180 tops. He checked the image  
  
he captured for the 4th time. It was definately them.  
  
He checked his surroundings. A lamp post, a few trees and shrubbery,  
  
and a gate - wait, gate? he thought. He quickly searched for an  
  
opening. Yes, there was an opening. If he could time it just right,  
  
he would be able to launch himself right over Sonic and Amy and stop  
  
them just as they came under the bridge he was on now. He jumped it -  
  
JUST made it. Sonic and Amy stopped in front of him.  
  
"So what are you going to do to us now, fag?" Sonic barked. "My  
  
mission-"he paused to reload his shotgun,"is to protect you."  
  
He pointed to Amy. "What?What did I do?Who's coming after me?"  
  
"You have been targeted for termination.Skynet sent back a T-1000  
  
made of liquid poly-metal alloy-""What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"Liquid metal."  
  
"Go on," Sonic said."It has the same files as I do, it knows  
  
everything about you, as do I.""Okay then, what's my age, height,  
  
and phone number?"Amy inquired."15 years, 4 feet 8 inches, 956-  
  
2390."Sonic and Amy stared at him."I am an older model.""But  
  
you can still find a way to destroy it, right?""Yes. I am a Cyberdyne  
  
systems Model 101 Series 800."  
  
"So you're 200 series older than it right?No liquid metal?""Yes."  
  
"What can it do?""It can form solid metal shapes, or change it's form  
  
into anything.""So why doesn't it form a bomb to come get me?""It  
  
doesn't work that way. Bombs and firearms have moving parts, chemicals.  
  
It can only form shapes of similar size.""But what happens to the  
  
thing it imitates?""Typically, the subject being imitated is  
  
terminated." Those last words struck Amy like bullets."HOLY SHIT!"  
  
"What?""I have to warn Knuckles, Tails, Shadow and Rouge."  
  
"Affirmitive." They reached the phone booth in no time, since  
  
the Terminator had time to rewire the motorbike so it could catch up with  
  
Sonic. "Hey, you got a quarter?" Amy asked the T800. It stared at the  
  
phone. "Yes." It Bashed open the coin tray and pulled out a quarter.  
  
"Hello, who is this?" The T800 listened closely. "Amy? It's me, Shadow."  
  
"Look, I've got a Robot-""Cybernetic Organism." the T800 interrupted.  
  
"Cyborg, whatever, following me to protect me from another liquid  
  
metal one.""That's wierd...Are you ok?"The Terminator grabbed the phone  
  
from Amy's hand."Amy?You OK?"Shadow asked."Yeah, I'm right here." The  
  
T800 imitated Amy's voice perfectly. He could hear a dog barking in  
  
the background. He put his hand over the phone. "What's the dog's  
  
name?" "Wolfie," Amy replied. "Hey, Sado, what's wrong with Wolfie?  
  
I can hear him barking." "Wolfie's fine, Amy. Where are you?" The  
  
Terminator hung up the phone. "Shadow is dead," the Terminator said  
  
with disgust. "Shit," Amy said under her breath. The Terminator  
  
picked this up. "I told you, the subject being imitated is  
  
terminated.  
  
"We need to go get Tails out of that Mental Institute before  
  
that T1000 can get to him," Amy said worriedly."No, the t1000  
  
will definately anticipate this move."  
  
The T800 took out his pistol and loaded a fresh clip in it. Just  
  
then a police officer walked by. "Quick, put that gun down!" Amy  
  
whispered to him. The Terminator set the gun on the ground." What  
  
the hell did you put the gun on the ground for?" "Because you  
  
told me to. It is the default script activated for that command."  
  
"Hey,....So, you have to do what I say, eh?" Amy asked coolly.  
  
"Yes. It is one of my mission parameters." "Alright then,  
  
we are going to get Tails out of that institute, and I ORDER you  
  
to help me." The Terminator took his gun and put it in his pocket.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
